


Gimme Shance or Gimme Death

by zarkaztik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Add tags later!!, Fluff, M/M, headcanons, personal headcanons, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarkaztik/pseuds/zarkaztik
Summary: Shance Shance Shancewink wonk*finger guns*





	Gimme Shance or Gimme Death

**Author's Note:**

> I love shance <3

_Lance and Shiro are both early birds for different reasons.  
_  

Mornings for the former paladins aren't anything exciting or eventful; There’s no sweet and tender morning sex with whispered “ _morning_ ”s and hushed moans, nor is there a wafting aroma of coffee brought in to awake their lover from their beauty sleep. There’s no whining of “ _don’t go_ ” or “ _just five more minutes_ ” - careful and warm back hugs aren’t normally on the agenda either. But it doesn’t make it any less special.

  
Shiro tends to be the first one up and roaming, either fetching himself a cup of tea because coffee always proves to be too strong for him in the mornings or he’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth — which he normally ends up regretting because tea and toothpaste do not mix. He doesn’t mind the chilly air that nips at his skin, his body too warm for it to bother him much.

The former blue paladin is normally up next because his main source of heat is now out wandering the apartment somewhere and he might as well seek it out because it’s not like he’s going to fall back asleep anytime soon. He follows Shiro’s steps like a shadow, trailing behind his boyfriend subconsciously through Shiro’s own routine until their paths eventually collide.

  
Shiro is generally quick with his mornings; just hasty showers and small breakfasts that are generally rushed through to get his day started early. He’s used to waking up early, whether it be from nightmares or not, so quick routines are practically embedded into his mind by now. Sometimes though, when he's not feeling particularly upbeat, he’ll take his time in the shower; just slow and hardly there, just trying to clear out his foggy mind that seems to cloud over him. Or the days when his nightmares are particularly bad, keeping him awake until he can see the sunlight peeking from beneath the curtains as it starts to rise and peek through, and he just stays in Lance’s arms as the Cuban man coo’s and whispers praises against his back with peppered kisses tickling him until he can smile just a little and thank his lover. 

  
Lance is a little more languid in the mornings, still basking in the warmth of his bed that still envelops him as the cooler air hits his skin, slowly waking him up from his heavy and sleep-riddled state. Despite popular belief, Lance is quick in the bathroom; unless he somehow manages to sync in time with Shiro, he’s in the shower and out before the mirror gets to properly fog up, not even bothering to straighten out his curls anymore. 

 

The only one eventful thing that may happen in the mornings is when Lance happens to catch Shiro as he’s in the bathroom. They exchange quick “Good mornings” and soft kisses before Lance hops into the shower with a much exaggerated yawn and stretch, exploiting all lengths of his beautiful brown skin for Shiro’s eyes to happily gawk at. The former black paladin is soon to follow into the shower, wrapping his arms around Lance with kisses to the bare skin he can reach, crooning soft compliments as he buries his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck. He normally get’s swatted away regardless, Lance insistent on getting himself fresh and clean no matter how innocent Shiros advances are. Showers are quick in the morning, sharing a few kisses and playful swats until they’re both clean and smelling nice.

 

Shiro normally opts for tea in the morning while Lance prefers a hot chocolate instead, both not saying that much except for a few random humming inserts and a few silly comments here and there. They don’t indulge in fancy breakfasts with full plates or towers of pancakes as Lance can never seem to stomach much in the mornings and Shiro isn’t all that keen on cooking so early in the morning (more like he cant cook…)

 

Sometimes there mornings are a little quicker, the pair dressing in some fancy sportswear that Shiro had found and recommended (because Keith wouldn’t shut up about it). Sometimes if the two of them are up early enough and are in the mood, they’ll go for a quick morning run in the crisp morning around, maybe settling by at a cafe of sorts for something to eat or a small coffee (the only time Shiro will have one in the morning) before walking back home hand in hand, Lance more often than not criticising a persons outfit he had happened to spot during their run — Shiro just laughs and gushes internally to himself about how beautiful his boyfriend looks, with pink and flushed cheeks and curly hair combed back with nimble fingers. Lance enjoys staring at Shiro from the side whenever he gets the chance, admiring how strength seems to just radiate off of his buff boyfriend in waves, muscular arms pink from the cool temperature and a small sheen of sweat just making Lance’s mind foggy and his body gooey because _damn_ , Shiro is amazing.

 

Morning’s for them are, most of the time, moments of silent appreciation. 

 

Lance staring at the scars that cover Shiro’s chest  as he lay huddled in Shiro’s arms during the mornings that he happens to be awake first, revelling in the defined abs of his larger boyfriend as he runs his fingers over them, giggling at the shivers Shiro makes and the way his nose just so happens to twitch. Or kissing along the broad length of Shiro’s scared shoulders as his arms are held secure around his waist, imagining all the weight that Shiro held on his shoulders through all the times he’s faced with a head-strong attitude and absolute confidence despite the worries and insecurities he buried beneath his facade. Lance just takes the opportunity eagerly, just praising his lovely leader-of-a-boyfriend for being so damn strong, strong enough for Lance to get the chance to love him for all he’s worth and deserves

 

Or Shiro holding the former blue paladin in his arms and just nuzzling into his boyfriends hair because _holy quiznak_ is it soft, running his flesh hand softly along Lance’s sides in order to get the other to squirm in his arms and whine gently in his sleep. Shiro love’s kissing the small or light scars littered across Lance’s dark complexion, tracing them with his fingers or kissing them with his lips — he honestly doesn't mind which, just as long as he can _touch_. He especially enjoys caressing the squiggly marks on Lance’s hips, former stretch marks that he is trying to get Lance to love just as much as he does, all while grinning devilishly to himself at the thought of the purple marks that brand similar lines on tanned thighs. Or the times where Lance is behind him and holding him, a leg looped lazily over Shiro’s hips to compensate for the blatant size difference of the two and just drawing randomly on Lance’s hands that are wrapped and secured his waist and resting at his abdomen.

 

Sometimes they like to lay together, not bothering with morning routines and just quietly reminiscing about their adventures in space, about how the weird space food can never compare to anything on Earth, whether thats a good thing or not. Or Lance recalling his adventures with Hunk in the deep depths of some planet, most notably about how he actually had to have a _jellyfish_ stuck on his head — Normally it’s Lance telling all the stories as Shiro just quietly listens with a tired smile as he combs Lance’s hair, Lance rambling about some stories of him and his siblings or some old recipes his mum used to whip up for him that he wishes to remake for Shiro some day.

 

Maybe it’s nothing extravagant or hectic as some assume (Lance doesn’t really hog the bathroom that badly. Shiro’s learnt ways for them to share) but it’s their favourite time of the day. It’s quiet, but it’s comfortable. 

 

It’s them.

 

It’s their time for them, to just love and appreciate.

 

——————————

 

_Except for that one time Shiro forgot how cereal worked because he’d been in space for long and his memory isn’t all that great, honestly._

 

“Hey babe, you think Hunk would app- Oh my- _Shiro_!”

 

Shiro turned, looking like a deer in headlights as he stared at his boyfriend, confused. “Whats wrong?”

 

“Don’t ‘Whats wrong?’ me! What are you doing?” Lance screeched, quickly strutting his way to the taller mans side as he stared at the bowl in front of him, looking horribly insulted.

Shiro blinked and cocked his head to the side. He didn’t get what the problem was. “It’s just cereal, Lance…”

 

“Oh no no no, mister, are you blind? This is milk!” Lance flayed his arms around, as if he were attempting to sign language his frustrations to Shiro. “You don’t put milk first before cereal! That’s… barbaric!”

 

“I don’t think barbarians even had cereal, Lance” Shiro chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched his boyfriend fuss over the bowl of milk, pouring what he could into a cup because you can’t just pour milk back into the carton (that’s something else Lance fussed over).

 

Lance huffed, pouring a large enough amount of cereal for Shiro before tipping in the milk. “That’s besides the point, babe~” Lance whined dramatically, grabbing out a spoon from one of the drawers before dropping it into the bowl, sliding it across the counter to stop before Shiro.

 

Shiro laughed, leaning across to kiss Lance’s temple, “Thank you, beautiful.” He praised, beaming at the way Lance’s head instantly ducked an his face turned pink. Shiro took the opportunity to pinch gently at the other mans side, earning a small squeak and a slap to the hand. “Can always trust you to take care of me.”

 

“I can’t even believe I love a man who pours the milk first,” Lance exasperated, shaking his head as he turned to face Shiro with a look of disappoint. Shiro’s prosthetic rose to his chest with a pained expression, pouting as his other hand held the bowl. 

 

“Ah, you wound me.”

 

Lance snorted, leaning up to kiss chapped lips. His nose scrunched, tongue sticking out to quickly swipe at his own lips. “You need chapstick or something, dude.”

 

Shiro deflated with a sigh, pout still evident. “You wound me, Lance, you really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still really love shance fyi.
> 
> not fond of this fic tho, but I really really love shance lmao.
> 
> It's really crappy so I'll be back many times to fix it and hopefully it'll be better -_-


End file.
